All-New Arthur series
All-New Arthur is to be an upcoming WGBH animated show with the exact same designs from Marc Brown's Arthur, starring the voice talents from Clarence "Ducky" Nash (1904-1985), Tony Anselmo, Finty Williams, Jodie Resther, Melissa Altro, Cree Summer, Wayne Allwine (1947-2009), Kevin Clash, Bruce Dinsmore, Maggie Castle, Bill Farmer, Arthur Holden, Tom Kenny, and Caroll Spinney. It is to air on PBS Kids on June 7, 2018. Voice Actor Members * Clarence "Ducky" Nash (1904-1985) as Darnold Duck (in the style of Donald Duck), Maria Pappas (duck noises), Manfred Frank (roaring, snarling, & growling), Los Dedos (dog noises), Quack William-Cat (imitating Donald Duck), Donald Duck, D.W. Read (in the style of Donald Duck), Francine Frensky (in the style of Donald Duck), Muffy Crosswire (in the style of Donald Duck), Sue Ellen Armstrong (in the style of Donald Duck), Vicita Molina (in the style of Donald Duck), Fern Walters (imitating Donald Duck), Ladonna Compson (imitating Donald Duck), Bud Compson (imitating Donald Duck), Prunella Deegan (imitating Donald Duck), Marina (imitating Donald Duck), Binky Barnes (in the style of Donald Duck), Alan "Brain" Powers (imitating Donald Duck), Molly MacDonald (in the style of Donald Duck), Catherine Frensky (in the style of Donald Duck), George Lundgren (imitating Donald Duck), Nadine (imitating Donald Duck), Slink (in the style of Donald Duck), Arthur Read (imitating Donald Duck), Buster Baxter (duck noises), Timmy & Tommy Tibbles (imitating Donald Duck), Colleen (imitating Donald Duck), Buffy (imitating Donald Duck), Bradley Bear (bear noises), & Additional Animal Voices ** Tony Anselmo as Darnold Duck (in the style of Donald Duck), Maria Pappas (duck noises), Quack William-Cat (imitating Donald Duck), Donald Duck, D.W. Read (in the style of Donald Duck), Francine Frensky (in the style of Donald Duck), Muffy Crosswire (in the style of Donald Duck), Sue Ellen Armstrong (in the style of Donald Duck), Vicita Molina (in the style of Donald Duck), Binky Barnes (in the style of Donald Duck), Molly MacDonald (in the style of Donald Duck), Catherine Frensky (in the style of Donald Duck), & Slink (in the style of Donald Duck) ** Finty Williams as Maria Pappas, Manfred Frank, Los Dedos, Quack William-Cat, Fern Walters, Bud Compson, Marina, Alan "Brain" Powers, George Lundgren, Arthur Read, & Buster Baxter ** Jodie Resther as Debra Jumbo & Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard (in the style of Francine Frensky) ** Melissa Altro as Sylvester Rabbit & Daffy Duck (in the style of Muffy Crosswire) ** Cree Summer as Ladonna Compson, Prunella Deegan, Nadine, Jane Read, James MacDonald, & Additional Voices ** Wayne Allwine (1947-2009) as Colleen (in the style of Mickey Mouse) & Mickey Mouse ** Kevin Clash as Buffy (in the style of Elmo from Sesame Street) ** Bruce Dinsmore as Bradley Bear (in the style of Binky Barnes) ** Maggie Castle as Timmy & Tommy Tibbles ** Bill Farmer as Maria's Dog, Kermit the Frog, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Bugs Bunny, Francis Haney (replacing the late Walter Massey respectively), & Additional Voices ** Arthur Holden as Nigel Ratburn, Bionic Bunny, Narrator #1, & Addition Voices ** Tom Kenny as SpongeBob Squarepants, Narrator #2, & Additional Voices ** Caroll Spinney as Big Bird Season 1 episodes * 01 Arthur And The Different Donald Duck - http://newcharacter.wikia.com/wiki/All-New_Arthur_episode_01:_Arthur_And_The_Different_Donald_Duck * 02 Arthur And The Big Bully Bear Named Manfred Frank * 03 Manfred & Los Dedos * 04 D.W.'s Quack Lion * 05 Arthur And The Shy Maria * 06 Arthur And The Real Donald Duck * 07 D.W.'s Ducks * 08 MariaBob SquareRabbit * 09 The Sesame Street Stories With Big Bird * 10 Colleen And Buffy * 11 Donald's Chipmunk Trouble * 12 Donald And Daffy Category:Template documentation Category:Templates Category:T.V. Shows & Cartoon Shorts Category:Donald Duck Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Arthur Category:Children